


Sherlock's Sofa

by alyxpoe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe





	1. Chapter 1

-1-

He doesn't always know I watch him. He only thinks he knows all the times I come into a room unannounced where he's concentrating, brows furrowed, eyes closed, flat out on his back on the sofa. It makes me smile because he's always so damned sure he knows everything going through my mind. I simply cross the room and take a seat in my own chair. The lights are off in here, only the light from the kitchen and the traffic passing by under our windows highlight his uncommon features. One eyebrow twitches slightly and I am strongly reminded that he may very well be working on a case. It isn't always clear cut, even to me, which of the gears are turning in his mind: some new experiment, the results of some forensic test, or maybe he's even thinking about me. 

It isn't always something life-or-death going on in there, mind you. I swear some of the time he's trying to think of new and interesting ways to torture Molly or Greg...but even after all this time, I can't tell the difference. I'll light the fire and boil the kettle and eventually he'll come out of it and we will discuss it.


	2. -2-

-2-  
I've got to tell him. The words keep swimming laps in my head, desperately trying to exit via my tongue. I don't know how to tell him. He's a genius. Why hasn't he deduced it by now?   
Oh God. What if he has? What if he has worked it out and he is staying quiet to save my...

No. That would be stupid. Sherlock Holmes is if nothing else, quite direct. He would either pounce on me and tear me apart or he would admit returned interest.  
But...nothing.

I've got to tell him.


End file.
